


cross my heart, hope to die

by wangjixiong



Category: Chen Qing Ling - Fandom, Founder of Diabolism, Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation, Mxtx - Fandom, the untamed, wangxian - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Blood Pact, Ghosts, Hotel Del Luna - Freeform, Longing, M/M, Reincarnation AU, wangxian married and have a son
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:40:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26029585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wangjixiong/pseuds/wangjixiong
Summary: “If we’re really meant for each other then fate would decide to cross our paths, only then we’ll be together once again”“I will be waiting for the day you and I will reunite”“cross my heart, hope to die”
Relationships: wei wuxian | wei ying / lan wangji | lan zhan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It’s my first time posting here and writing full chapters 🥺 i hope you guys like if

**_1800s_ **

It only took Lan Wangji and Wei Wuxian a span of one year to fall in love with each other, to cherish every moment they’ll have and to have the last time they’ll be seeing each other again.

Lan Wangji was 15 when the Jiangs temporarily moved next to his home. Lan Wangji learned that the Jiang's house back in Yunmeng was affected by the ongoing war. Luckily, just before everything, they already fled away from Yunmeng and went to Gusu. 

The Lans welcomed their new neighbours and offered to have a meal in their own place. It was when Wei Wuxian and Lan Wangji first met each other, their guardians introduced them to each other since they were the same age. The first time someone actually ignored Wei Wuxian’s mischievous actions towards them. It made Wei Wuxian crave Lan Wangji’s attention.

After a few months of Wei Wuxian calling out Lan Wangji’s name in the morning, afternoon and evening; After a lot of persuasions and white lies for the latter to agree on coming along with him whenever they go, Lan Wangji finds himself waiting in their front yard at home, hoping Wei Wuxian would drag him to god-knows-where.

Their little adventures would sometimes end up with them being lost, which resulted in getting back at home past their curfews. Lan Wangji, whose family were a lot tighter on them than Wei Wuxian’s, was bedridden for 2 days after getting ‘disciplined’. Wei Wuxian’s guilty conscience couldn’t help but to think that it’s all his fault and that he should stop dragging Lan Wangji.

He was conflicted though. Wei Wuxian thought of other ways to spend time with Lan Wangji instead of his usual walking around where their feet lead them. So one night Wei Wuxian climbed Lan Wangji’s window. There wasn’t anything grand in his room. Just the usual bed, table and cabinet. Although there was a guqin placed just on top of the table, there’s nothing else that’s new.

**“Lan Zhan”** His name smoothly rolled off of his tongue. Lan Wangji laid on his chest since his wounds were still healing, Wei Wuxian sat on his side just stroking Lan Wangji’s hair. **“We went to a lot of places right?”** Wei Wuxian asked.

Lan Wangji, **“Mn”**

Wei Wuxia looked at him expectantly, **“Then clearly there would be a place that you took a liking to”**.Lan Wangji turned his head to look at Wei Wuxian and nodded. Wei Wuxian’s figure was beautiful under the moonlight, it fits how his smile is bright, even if only half of his face was illuminated. Lan Wangji nodded as he took Wei Wuxian’s hands on his own face as he kissed the back of it.

Wei Wuxian’s blush wasn’t that visible when the lights were dimmed. He cleared his throat but didn’t take his hand away from Lan Wangji’s hold. **“Would you tell me where?”**

Lan Wangji got up on the bed to sit and took some time before he gestured to Wei Wuxian to come closer to him. **“The place next to yours is what I like the most.”** Wei Wuxian smiled at Lan Wangji’s words and lowered his head. 

It was always like this for them, one would say sweet words not knowing if the other really intends to have meanings on those. They never talked about what they are or how they really felt for each other. They don’t know themselves if there are friends or far more than that.

  
  
  


2 days after Wei Wuxian sneaked inside Lan Wangji’s room, he once again dragged Lan Wangji to a spot hidden away from people. It was deep into the forest, Wei Wuxian happened to find this spot while playing with his kite, after that he’d spend his time here to meditate. There was a big rock and a small river flowing.

**“Hurry up, Lan Zhan! You’re going to love it there”** Wei Wuxian looked behind him and smiled at Lan Wangji, clearly excited to show the river flowing down, the tall trees and the flowers and leaves scattered on the ground. 

They finally arrived at the spot. Wei Wuxian looked at Lan Wangji and saw him mesmerized, it doesn’t show much but he knows. Lan Wangji’s eyes were sparkling as he looked around the area, he turned some more to scan how the trees swayed and the flowers that already bloomed. 

**“Come on up, Lan Zhan”** Wei Wuxian patted the spot next to him.

Lan Wangji turned to Wei Wuxian’s direction and squinted his eyes a bit. The sun was shining so bright and so was Wei Wuxian on top of that big rock. He climbed over and sat next to Wei Wuxian. The latter laid his head on Lan Wangji’s lap and started telling him some stories he heard somewhere in their neighbourhood.

Lan Wangji would occasionally answer him and state his opinions, he would caress Wei Wuxian’s cheeks, stroke Wei Wuxian’s hair or just simply hold his hand. He didn’t know when the latter got his heart but all he knows is he’s willing to give all of it for him. Everything about Wei Wuxian was beautiful, that’s why he can’t exactly pinpoint the main reason why he fancies him. Nonetheless, he was sure it’s because he’s Wei Wuxian himself and he’d love any form of him.

As Lan Wangji stared at Wei Wuxian’s face, he subconsciously touched the latter’s lips making him halt from spouting words. Instead, Wei Wuxian reached for the hand touching lips and kissed it. 

**“Wei Ying”** Lan Wangji called out making Wei Wuxian hum in response, **“Can I kiss you?”.**

Lan Wangji had to ask. He has to know if he’s not the only one craving for this or if Wei Wuxian ever thought about it before. He wouldn’t push Wei Wuxian on doing something uncomfortable for him. Even if Wei Wuxian kissed his hands, it won’t mean that he would kiss on the lips. That’s why he has to know.

Wei Wuxian smiled and nodded his head. the moment he said ‘Yes’, Lan Wangji took his lips on his own. Their lips were perfectly molded for each other, it was sweet and soft, their hands stayed together all the time, their breaths were shaking and heavy out of nervousness. It didn’t take long before they both pulled away with smiles plastered on their wet lips.

**“I have feelings for you, Wei Ying”** Lan Wangji started, he wasn’t a coward. He thought about it a lot and what would be the consequences. All of those led to only one answer. He doesn’t care about the future, all he cares about is present and how Wei Wuxian would be by his side.

Wei Wuxian laughed lightly making Lan Wangji confused, he almost thought he would be uncomfortable on his sudden confession. Still laying on Lan Wangji’s lap, Wei Wuxian hugged Lan Wangji’s waist and buried his face on the latter’s stomach, keeping his face hidden, not wanting him to see his reddened face. Lan Wangji combed Wei Wuxian’s hair with his fingers and he finally looked at him in the eye.

Wei Wuxian’s blush was still visible, **“My feelings for you have grown beyond what friends should have”.** He touched his cheek and one again gave him a quick peck on the lip.

This day was the start of their new beginnings, they were inseparable. No matter how many punishments they take, it still didn’t become the reason why they don’t have to see each other. Regardless, it made their bond stronger because they are willing to sacrifice themselves for one another.

* * *

Wei Wuxian and Lan Wangji made an arrangement to meet each other at their hidden spot later at night. It’s the only spot where they could be free to act as lovers and not pretend to be only just friends in front of the people they know. Of course, only the closest to them knew of their relationship. Wei Wuxian’s adoptive siblings, Jiang Wanyin and Jiang Yanli, and Lan Wangji’s elder brother, Lan Xichen. Most of the time they’d help them cover up when they’re meeting.

Both of them sat on the rock together. Wei Wuxian’s head leaning on Lan Wangji’s shoulder, their hands clasped together and a calming silence surrounds them. Only the sound of the water running through rocks and some hoots from an owl could be heard. They didn’t speak, just them embracing each other’s scent.

Out of nowhere, Wei Wuxian took out a knife in his pocket. Lan Wangji was startled as he looked at Wei Wuxian questionably.

**“Oh I was just planning on carving our names on this rock”** Wei Wuxian laughed at Lan Wangji’s reaction. It was almost Lan Wangji would spit blood any moment so he quickly reasoned out why he brought a knife.

Lan Wangji thought about if Wei Wuxian was going to kill for a moment, he was even willing to give himself up. He shook his head because of the idea he just had, he sighed in relief because no one is dying tonight.

Wei Wuxian started carving his name on the rock, his hands held the knife tightly but he still couldn’t embed the characters. Lan Wangji got down to pick some rock, big enough to hold with a full hand and gave it to Wei Wuxian. He saw Wei Wuxian’s questioning look so he demonstrated how he should use the rock.

Lan Wangji hesitantly pounds the rock, thinking if this would work, and it does. He continued working on their names instead of giving the materials back to Wei Wuxian. So Wei Wuxian got down to the small river flowing and washed his hands.

**“Lan Zhan”** He called him softly, he went over to him and picked the knife. He squats down again to wash the knife clean, **“I see you as my soulmate, you know that?”** He casually says.

**“I see you as my soulmate too”** Lan Wangji was confused with the sudden topic but it was not new for Wei Wuxian to blurt out some things. He knew he needed constant reassurance. Wei Wuxian wiped the knife on his clothes and it shines under the moonlight.

**“So if we were to be apart for a very long time, we’d still meet again no matter what it takes?”** Wei Wuxian asked, Lan Wangji was getting suspicious on this question. **“Even without any form of communications.”**

Lan Wangji nodded, **“Why do you ask?”.**

**“I’m leaving”** Wei Wuxian forced a fake smile. Lan Wangji looked at him with his brows knitted, his mouth opened and then closed not knowing what to say. **“Lan Zhan, we won’t be seeing each other again.”**

Wei Wuxian got up again on the rock and hugged Lan Wangji. He then left out a small sob next to Lan Wangji ear, he stayed there in his arms not wanting to let go from Lan Wangji’s hold. Suddenly he got an idea, he has read those before on the books he possessed. He thought, maybe this will bind them together strongly.

(TW!! MENTIONS OF BLOOD, KNIFE)

 **“If we’re really meant for each other”** Wei Wuxian pulled away from the embrace and took out the knife again, **“then fate would decided to cross our paths again”** he looked at Lan Wangji and took off his shirt, he knows what he’s about to do is crazy, but this shows just how determined he is to always find Lan Wangji in the near future.

**“Only then, we’ll be together once again.”** He stared at the knife on his hand a little longer and took a deep breath. He closed his eyes and finally felt the sharp pain on his left chest.

**“Wei Ying! What are you doing?”** Lan Wangji looked horrified at the picture in front of him. Wei Wuxian finished slashing two lines across his chest making an ‘x’. The wound was deep and blood dripped out of it. Lan Wangji teared up as he saw Wei Wuxian sobbing more and more.

Wei Wuxian bit his lip to ease the pain, **“cross my heart, hope to die”**. Lan Wangji gets what Wei Wuxian meant, this is a promise between the two of them. He wanted this as much as Wei Wuxian does too, they weren’t sure of what the future will hold. This was a gamble, paying with blood for the prize of being together.

Lan Wangji took the knife from Wei Wuxian’s hands. **“I will wait for the day you and I will reunite.”** , Lan Wangji lifted his shirt above his head. **“No matter how many years.”** , he then pressed the blade on his left chest and felt the pain against his body. The wound was deep too and it would surely scar for the rest of their lives, a remembrance of the love they shared, the promise between the two of them and the fate that would connect them.

**“Cross my heart, hope to die”** Lan Wangji smiled at Wei Wuxian, pain visible on both of their eyes. Whether it’s from the wound caused by their own hands or the idea of them being apart, never seeing a glimpse of the other ever again. They once again hugged each, careful not to touch the sensitive part of their skin and sobbed. Lan Wangji soothes Wei Wuxian by humming some melodies so their crying slowly calmed down.

Lan Wangji always carried a handkerchief in his pockets, the purpose of this was to clean up Wei Wuxian since he tends to be a little clumsy. He pulled away and went to wet the handkerchief on the river. He reached his hand over Wei Wuxian’s and guided him down to where he sat earlier.

Lan Wangji pressed lightly on Wei Wuxian’s chest to clean up the remaining blood on his wound. Wei Wuxian occasionally hisses in pain, his chest was still sensitive after all. When the blood is all cleared up and the redness on the wound is visible on his chest, Lan Wangji washed the cloth again, the red color disappearing and it goes back to the original white color.

**“I’ll do it for you, Lan Zhan”** Wei Wuxian grabbed the handkerchief on Lan Wangji’s hand and began cleaning him. Lan Wangji endured the pain even if Wei Wuxian accidentally put too much pressure making him flinch.

After they were done cleaning up, Wei Wuxian handed him his shirt. With all of those happening in a single night, they held hands on the way back to their homes, their pace slower than usual. They wanted to savour the feeling of being side by side.

They parted ways just like how they normally do, they let out a ‘see you’ to each other and shared one last kiss. 

Lan Wangji thought that someone would really do anything for love, just like them. He laid on his bed and closed his eyes with the image of Wei Wuxian being happy on his mind. It was crazy and such a big risk for doing their so-called blood pact. They were young and naive after all.

The next day Lan Wangji opened his eyes, he looked over the window and all he saw outside was emptiness. No one was inside the house, the usual place where Jiang Yanli sat on mornings was empty, the noise from Wei Wuxian and Jiang Cheng’s bickering wasn’t heard. He knew, they already left. 

At 16 Lan Wangji lost his lover. _This time he’ll let fate handle everything._


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im so sorry if this took a while :((
> 
> follow my twitter @xielanji

Everything was pitch black when Lan Wangji opened his eyes. He didn’t know where he was, he doesn’t remember how he got here nor does he know what to do in this kind of situation. Nothing. Only the feeling of his stomach rumbling, but he did not feel any hunger within him.

He continued to sway his hands everywhere, hoping to touch any object. He blindly walked around still reaching out to something that doesn’t exist. His breathing was short and fast, gasping every now and then, he was getting tired of going around in circles in this nothingness. 

Lan Wangji caught his breath and stood still. He closed his eyes,inhaling deeply, taking enough oxygen on his lungs. Just as Lan Wangji was about to step forward, when he opened his eyes, his surroundings suddenly lit up. 

The lanterns on the ground made a path of light towards a certain direction. Knowing that his vision wasn’t actually gone, Lan Wangji was delighted, he calmly followed the path presented in front of him. His eyebrows were knitted together throughout his short travel, he did not know what lay ahead of him but still continued.

Lan Wangji reached the end of the path. There stood in front of him was a wall, two to three meters tall, and a gate on a color of gold in the middle, a bell on the top right. There were veins running through the wall and some flowers blooming on it, creating a very mysterious and enchanting aura in the place. He couldn’t see past the gates so he went to where the bell is located and saw a small stone plate with unreadable characters carved on it.

He lifted his hands and rang the bell. He waits for someone to come out of the place and tell him what in the world is going on. The bell ringed, after the third bell, the gate in front of him opened wide showing yet again another path walk. Only this time there were grasses on the side, a mini pond with koi fishes on it and bushes with blooming flowers growing on them.

At the end of the path, there stood a huge traditional-like house made out of wood. There were 3 or more storeys, each floor had more or less than 10 doors. A big sign was placed on top of the doorstep. 

_ ‘Paradise Manor’ _

Lan Wangji finally stepped into the door and a person wearing a simple white button up shirt, slacks and also a vest which made the whole look fancy in a simple way, greeted him. The man smiled at Lan Wangji in a welcoming gesture as he held the door open for the young boy.

**“Welcome to Paradise Manor. I’m Nie Huaisang, a worker here”** The person, Nie Huaisang, smiled at Lan Wangji. He was a little shorter than him and although his smile was gentle, a hint of mischievousness lingers. Lan Wangji bowed at Nie Huaisang and proceeded inside.

**“I’m sorry but I think I’m lost, I do not know how I got here nor where I was.”** Lan Wangji questioned, he was still confused. Nie Huaisang once again gave Lan Wangji a small smile,  **“Follow me, sir”** . Nie Huaisang turned his heel and walked away, Lan Wangji tailing behind him.

During the small walk, only then did Lan Wangji notice the other people inside of the Manor. He almost swore that he saw someone holding a head, still hoping that he might just be hallucinating everything. There were other workers attending to the customers leading them to their own rooms.

**“Did the other customers go through here first too before having a room?”** Lan Wangji tried to find out more about what in the world is happening and why he is being led to a room. The spaces were getting narrow the further they went into the Manor.

**“Most of them”** Nie Huaisang gave him a mysterious laugh. He stopped in front of a door with a ‘4’ written on a small wood.  **“Come in, I’ll explain everything”**

Lan Wangji somehow felt like he was being interrogated for a crime he didn’t do. He sat down on the cushion in front of Nie Huaisang. The worker immediately poured a cup of tea, that was prepared on the table, for Lan Wangji. He muttered a small ‘thank you’ out of politeness.

Nie Huaisang cleared his throat and started,  **“I’ll be asking you a few questions, I would also ask you to have an open mind and be calm”**

Lan Wangji nodded at him.

**“How old are you?”**

**“21”**

**“Still quite young”** Nie Huaisang commented,  **“What was the last thing you remember before you regained consciousness?”**

Lan Wangji knitted his brows, trying hard to recall the memories. He rubbed the in between of his eyebrows as his head was beginning to hurt.  **“I really do not remember anything, all I know was that I opened my eyes and I couldn’t see anything until I saw a light and followed it, then it led me to this place”**

**“Would you like to drink a cup of tea first, to calm yourself”** Nie Huaisang pushed the cup towards Lan Wangji urging him to drink the tea.  **“It’s green tea, good for the memory”.**

Just after Lan Wangji took a gulp of the green tea, his head throbbed and some events flashes through his eyes.

**“I died”,** Lan Wangji now remembers. The reason why his stomach hurted was because of the poison he intake.

A distant relative of him planned to inherit the wealth of the Lans. This relative named Su She planned everything, he secretly dropped a liquid of strong poison on Lan Wangji’s porridge. At that time Lan Wangji was bedridden from catching a severe cold. Su She then took this as a chance to carry out his plan on getting rid of Lan Wangji, making it seem like his body gave out and there lay Lan Wangji’s lifeless body.

**“You were calmer than most of the people when they found out they died. Normally, if they were killed, they would get angry and would ask for revenge. But you, Young Master Lan, did not show any anger and was rather, calm”** Nie Huaisang babbled, his smile still not erased on his lips.

**“There is no use having a grudge on that person. I have already died.”** Lan Wangji calmly said, his golden eyes were lifeless.

**“Do not worry, there is a special place for people like them”** Nie Huaisang reassured,  **“You, however, is in the line between life and death. In short, the Ghost realm”**

**“I have a question”** Lan Wangji declared,  **“The first time I regained consciousness. Why could I only see pitch black?”**

**“Well, basically they were analyzing your deeds if you are worthy enough for a resurrection or go to the special place I was talking about earlier”** Nie Huaisang explained,  **“they are, what the mortals say, the gods. Kind of dramatic with all the pitch black and stuff, right?”**

**“Resurrection?”** Lan Wangji’s ears perked up.

**“The Paradise Manor gives comfort for the souls, fulfilling their ‘unfinished business’ until they are satisfied enough to step into the light and resurrect, which actually takes about 200 years the most before they are finally reborn.”** Nie Huaisang answered Lan Wangji. 

**“Then how old are you”** Lan Wangji asks out of nowhere.

**“Hey! Why would you ask that?”** The worker raised his tone in disbelief, Lan Wangji was still expecting an answer from him so he continued to look at the latter.  **“119 years old”** , Nie Huaisang shyly said. Age was a sensitive topic after all.

Lan Wangji’s eyes widened in surprise by the amount of numbers on Nie Huaisang’s age.  **“Then why did you not step into the light and decided to work here instead?”**

**“Well, I** **_still_ ** **do have some unfulfilled promise in this world,”** Nie Huaisang answered and smacked his hands together as he remembered something, he was different from his earlier, calm and composed behaviour, this time he was bubbly.  **“Which reminds me. What would you like to do during your stay here? Any unfinished business out there? Some experiences you want to try? Anything. before you finally resurrect and start a new lifetime”**

Lan Wangji had to think for a moment. There was something buried on the back of his mind, almost like something he just can’t bear to let go. He has a sharp memory but ever since he got to the Ghost realm, he can’t seem to get it together. He subconsciously reached the cup of tea and drank instead. The tea had some enchantments after all, it can make you remember certain events a person wants to remember. 

The gears in his head twisted and he could finally pinpoint the things he wanted to do. A memory of a promise and waiting. Two young men sat on a big rock hugging each other saying their last words to one another. 

**“I have an unfulfilled promise”**

**“We could work on that. How do you want to deal with it?”** Nie Huaisang asks.

**“Can I work here too?”** Lan Wangji suddenly asked out of the blue. Nie Huaisang was taken aback by the latter’s question, his mouth querched up in an awkward smile, not knowing how to respond. It was the first time a soul asked him that, he doesn’t usually handle those matters.

**“I think, we should go head up to the owner”** Nie Huaisang retorted, scratching his head slightly and getting up from the chair and gesturing to Lan Wangji to follow him.

  
  
  
  


Nie Huaisang knocked twice on the huge door in front of them. This could clearly be recognized as a higher ups room or office.

**“Come in”** a muffled voice could be heard on the other side of the door. Nie Huaisang and Lan Wangji silently came in and bowed before the owner of the inn. Lan Wangji didn’t see the person yet, his head was bowed down and only the wood floor and a red carpet was in his sight.

**“No need to bow, quickly straighten your backs”** a soft and gentle voice came from the person. Lan Wangji finally looked up to the man in front of him, he was wearing a fancy robe and had beautiful long hair. One could mistaken him as a woman if they did not look closer, beneath the robe was a well built body that somehow doesn’t match up with his beautiful face. Lan Wangji could only think about how he looks like a prince so he lowers himself to him.

The man notices Lan Wangji behind Nie Huaisang and gives him a small smile of acknowledgement,  **“Lan Wangji, how come you are here?”.** The man sat down and poured tea on the two cups in front of him, he invited Lan Wangji to sit down on the cushion placed on the floor and waved his hand to Nie Huaisang, telling him to leave the two of them alone. Nie Huaisang bowed once and left.

**“I guess I should introduce myself first, right? I am the owner of this place. My name is Xie Lian.”** The man named Xie Lian began,  **“do you have any concerns as to why you chose to spare me a visit?”** Xie Lian said still in a slow and gentle tone as if your ears are being tickled by the blow of the wind. He raised his cup to his lips as he waited for Lan Wangji to reply.

Lan Wangji cleared his throat,  **“I have volunteered to work here”**

Xie Lian gently puts his teacup down and nodded,  **“I won’t be asking you to give me any reasons why you wanted to work here, we could always use a helping hand. However, you must give me something in return. Are you willing to?”**

**“Yes”** He answered without any hesitations.  **“I wanted to wait for someone and be able to walk to the next life with him”** He knows Xie Lian said he’s not asking for any reasons but he just felt like he had to explain himself for once. Maybe it’s because of the aura Xie Lian gives off or how in his mind he is a respected prince.

**“Your heart.”** Xie Lian pointed at Lan Wangji’s left chest where his heart is located. Almost immediately, Lan Wangji touched his chest and a look of terror mixed with confusion surfaced on his face. Xie Lian chuckled lightly, lovingLan Wangji’s reaction. He has a hidden mischievousness within him but would get embarrassed and slightly panic everytime he does.

**“I mean, I need your full consent. Each of my workers gave their hearts to me, spiritually.”** Xie Lian continued to explain, “ **This is so I could locate them, control their emotions if ever something triggers them into becoming a resentful ghost. Do not worry, this is all for the protection of my workers, I will never invade your privacy.”**

Lan Wangji did not take any more thoughts for this. Xie Lian looks very promising and could be trusted, so in the end he agreed. Xie Lian pointed his two fingers up and a bright light emitted from it, he extended his arm and reached Lan Wangji’s chest. His hands stayed pointed at his chest and after a few moments, A crystal-like blue stone zoomed upwards. Xie Lian calmly opened his palm and the stone immediately placed itself on his hand.

Xie Lian clasped the stone and took out a small box that contained different colors and shapes crystals, each one belonging to the workers in Paradise Manor. With this box, the owner could easily monitor their hearts. If tainted even just the tiniest bit of black, Xie Lian would immediately call out that certain worker. Getting your crystal tainted could be caused by their wrong doings. 

Years have passed and Lan Wangji started working as a bell boy. The first years in his work, he stayed at the entrance and greeted souls, occasionally taking them to some other room if they are special just like how they did with him. At some point he was suspicious that the owner has some eye in the future. Then sometimes he’d go out and run an errand to the other cities, that’s only exclusive for the souls or any other beings other than human. 

The longer he stays, the more time flies. He has actually served some of his relatives. Although some of them don't recognize him anymore because of how many years has passed and he was quite young when he came to Paradise Manor. He wasn’t that sad about the fact that they failed to recognize him, instead it’s because he did not have the chance to grow old and see their family grow. 

There were only two events where Lan Wangji almost broke down crying; Seeing his uncle who raised him and next years passed, he then met his brother.

It was pretty memorable to him. He was delighted when his uncle, who was 91 of age, still recognized his nephew who died when he was 48. He was so sure that he was already forgotten, but his uncle actually treasured him enough to still remember him and put up a photo of him in their traditional house. After about a day, his uncle walked into the light peacefully after confessing to Lan Wangji that he had some regrets for him. At the end, Lan Wangji still chose to forgive and understand him.

The next was when his brother, Lan Xichen, showed up in front of the entrance. 

That night, for some reason, it was chillier than usual. Lan Wangji wasn’t someone who checks the calendar, he never glanced at it ever since he entered Paradise Manor. He was standing in his usual place by the door waiting to greet the guests. Once a person enters the door, a short description of their personal information would be written on a scroll at the hand of Lan Wangji, of course it’s magic, nothing makes sense.

The door opened and Lan Wangji looked down at the scroll he had in hand, he waited for the characters to appear and when it did, his eyes widened at the familiar characters in front of him.

_ Lan Xichen. _

He couldn’t believe how a lot of things have changed. The once youthful look of his brother is now a matured-looking face with strokes of white hair on his black hair. But it made Lan Wangji wonder why Lan Xichen passed at the age of 54, did he suffer the same fate as him? He could always look at the scroll but he did not have the courage.

**“Wangji?”** It was the first words that came from Lan Xichen as soon as he entered the doors to Paradise Manor.  **“It is you”** , he said in delight and gave him the same smile he has always given Lan Wangji back then.

Lan Wangji cleared his throat and nodded.

After Lan Wangji explained what happens in Paradise Manor, Lan Xichen came to fully understand the situation. Everything about the last wishes, stepping into the light and reincarnation. Throughout the explanation, in a room where Lan Xichen would stay for the meantime, all he did was stare at his little brother. He didn’t want to feel pity for Lan Wangji but he couldn’t help it, he was happy that he could see him nonetheless. 

When Lan Wangji mentioned the last wishes, he immediately said he didn’t have any for he already saw his little brother one last time. Lan Xichen apologized for not being aware of the pests in the family, that even led to his death. All they thought was Lan Wangji died from sickness, so they did not investigate further. Lan Xichen also told him the things he missed, his own family and how he has 2 sons. He wanted to name one of them after Lan Wangji, in honor of his little brother who was taken earlier. Lan Wangji wanted to ask about Wei Wuxian but his older brother already beat him to it saying he did not have any news from him or any of the Jiang Family, so he should wait a little longer since Wei Wuxian might still be living his life.

Then the next day, he immediately stepped into the light saying: I do not want to take longer, there are no regrets nor wishes I wish to accomplish. Take care of yourself brother and see you soon.

Lan Wangji still waited. He went from being a person greeting the souls to being one of the managers as the Paradise Manor also evolves, catching up on the outside world, from woods to stoned walls and finally a building. The Paradise Manor became The Paradise Hotel, syncing with the evolution of the world. As well as the gadget and furniture, the hotel looked like a luxury hotel.

200 years has passed since then.

Lan Wangji slowly forgot why he stayed in the Paradise Hotel. He enjoyed working there, although it may not seem like it but he actually had a good relationship with Xie Lian, the owner, as he was often by his side when he got promoted. That is when he really did experience the difference between running an errand to some other city to actually working on a mission to satisfy a soul’s grudge. He learned a lot of the techniques and the different kinds of persons and how to handle different situations. Now, when matters are piling up, Xie Lian would send Lan Wangji alone knowing his capability. He liked it, the investigations, deductions and making the souls have peace in their hearts as they step into reincarnation.

One day, Lan Wangji took his time at the entrance of the hotel. He was given the task to observe the new workers during their job. He just sat in the hotel lounge, reading a book about ancient chinese cultivators, one of them used demonic cultivation as a last resort but still righteous nonetheless, the other had their own sense of justice despite the principles taught by their family. It was interesting how in the end they worked out everything and became lovers. He was so immersed with the book that he could not careless at the people in the lounge, they were just mere background noises for him. The elevator dinged, a sign that a new soul has arrived at the main hall. Naturally, it would catch Lan Wangji’s attention, he looked over to the desk where they are supposed to have their identity written and checked but he could only see the young man’s back. It’s like he was being drawn to the young man, he couldn’t help but be curious to how he looked.  _ Mo Xuanyu,  _ he overheard the receptionist say. That must be his name, he thought.

He couldn’t wait anymore so he tried to stand up and slowly walked towards the counter, but the young man turned around. Suddenly , everything made sense why he was so drawn at the young man’s back. It was different yet familiar. His eyes were wide and he couldn’t seem to breathe properly, he stood in the middle of the hall. He met eyes with the young man, and the latter was confused and awkwardly smiled at Lan Wangji.

“ **Wei Ying”** , Lan Wangji called out his name even though he knew full well that this is a completely different person. 

**“Me?”** The young man pointed at himself,  **“uhm my name is Mo Xuanyu, you must have gotten the wrong person”** he bowed at Lan Wangji and proceeded to follow the assigned worker for him.

But Lan Wangji can’t let this past. He grabbed the young man’s arms and said to the worker,  **“I’ll take things from here”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in the future, i'll be using wei wuxian instead of mo xuanyu

**Author's Note:**

> twitter : @xielanji


End file.
